No Longer a Weasley or a Gryffindor
by Curse of the Steely Moon
Summary: Ginny feels ignored by her fellow Gryffindors. So who should she run to but the only person who will listen? It's ok...but I need your opinion! Please RR!
1. Prefect

I woke up on a warm August day. I don't know which day, but that's just how disorganized I am. Ron said I've been really spacey lately, but I don't care. Not like he ever notices how I am anyway. I sat up in bed and stretched then looked around my room. It needed cleaning, badly. It had school books and parchment everywhere, on my bed and on the floor. I threw off my covers and looked around for my slippers. They were underneath my tattered copy of "Hogwarts: A History." I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Sometimes I worried if I would make it all the way, because of the expense, but I ended up making it every year. I was going into my 5th year this year, and had the O.W.L.s coming up. I put on my slippers and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ginny, dear." Mum said as she made breakfast. I smiled.

"Good morning, mum, dad." I said. Dad was too engrossed in the _Daily Prophet _to reply properly, so he merely grunted. Fred and George decided to walk in at that moment.

"What's for breakfast?" George said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Fred said, sitting down.

"Really? I'm starving. Nice to meet you, Hungry." George said, shaking Fred's hand.

"You to, Starving." Fred said.

"Well if _you_ are Hungry and _you_ are Starving, then _I _am famished." I said, rubbing my tummy. Fred and George were laughing their heads off and dad chuckled. Mum shook her head and smiled. Ron came in and sat down.

"Dad, Harry and Hermione should be ready by now." He said.

"Good, I've made plenty of breakfast. Lord knows Harry needs it." Mum said, making toast. I got up and helped mum make breakfast. I am pretty good at cooking, one of my fewer good qualities. I am 15 and pretty average for my age. I personally don't think I am much, because I am your average Weasley, you know, red hair and all that. Not spectacular. Actually, I could now prove otherwise. I think I have grown up a bit since last June, not that anyone would bother noticing. They never do. I'm invisible to the world. Shadowed by my older brothers, and Ron's friends. But now I am more like a proper lady. I am now 5'8", pretty tall for a Weasley.

Dad got up and went to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and whooshed away. I sighed and attended to the eggs. Dad came back about 5 minutes later with Harry, Hermione, Hedwig, Crookshanks, and both their trunks. Hermione dusted herself off and walked over to help mum and me with breakfast.

"Hello, Hermione," I said. We hugged and she said:

"How are you, Ginny?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Hermione hugged mum and asked if she could help.

"No, that's alright, dear. We are almost done. Go and sit down." Mum said. Hermione reluctantly sat down. Harry got done talking to Fred and George and walked over.

"Harry, dear, how are you? You are going to have plenty of breakfast I hope you know." Mum said, hugging Harry.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I will, and I'm fine. Good morning, Ginny. I haven't seen you since June. Wow, you look different." Harry said, smiling.

"Good morning, thank you. Happy Belated 16th birthday, Harry," I said, grabbing some plates from the cabinets. Ha, _finally _he notices me. Gawd.

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, go sit down," I said, setting the plates on the counter. He said okay and sat down next to Ron. They chatted about Quidditch of course. I set the table and helped mum serve everyone. Finally I served myself and sat down. I started eating and listening to other people talk, because that's what I do. Hermione started to ask me something, but I was interrupted by an owl coming in through the window. It dropped a letter for Ron, Harry, Hermione and I. The other three just glanced at their letters and put them down. I, however, noticed that my letter was rather bulky. I opened it cautiously and skimmed the first part, which was my supplies list, and then I turned to the second sheet, which I read slowly. It said:

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as a Hogwarts Prefect. Please report to the front of the train on September 1st for proper instruction.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I gasped loudly and dropped the letter containing my badge in my toast. I was shocked. So shocked, that I didn't notice everyone staring at me. Then again, it probably set me into more shock, because no one ever does notice me.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked. When I didn't answer, she picked up the letter and envelope and read it.

"Wow, Ginny! You're a Prefect!" She exclaimed. Mum jumped up and came 'round the table to hug me. Dad gave me a "thumbs up" and Ron smiled. Fred and George merely laughed their heads off. They were so immature for 18 year olds.

"Another Weasley, I'm so proud of you, dear!" Mum said, crying.

"Good job," Said Harry, smiling. I nodded numbly and picked up my badge.

"Wow, me!" I whispered. I couldn't believe that they had chosen me as a Prefect.

"Why d'you seem so shocked, Ginny? You've good grades." Hermione asked.

"I dunno."

"That means Harry'll be all alone on the train unless he sits with Neville or someone." Ron said.

"Don't fuss, Ron, I'll be fine." Harry said.

"Yeah, but what if Malfoy comes and bothers you? No one'll be there to stand up for you or hold you back." Ron said, a little worried.

"Um, Ron, Malfoy is a Prefect to. He can't bother Harry." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. I laughed.

"I knew that," Ron said dumbly. Fred and George were laughing at him. Ron's ears went so red that they could've caught fire. Ron really amazes me sometimes.

"Right," Harry said, stretching out the "I."

"Really, I was just testing you." Ron said.

"Yes, whatever, Ron. Harry would you like some more?" Mum said.

"Um," Harry started, but stopped because mum gave him a look that said simply:

EAT MORE so Harry said:

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, thank you." I smiled and finished my bacon. I took my plate and dad's to wash. I asked Hermione if she was done and helped her with her trunk upstairs. It wasn't that far up, so it didn't take that long.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow!" Mum called up the stairs. I love it there, it is so chaotic.


	2. Ice Cream Fiasco

A/N: sorry i forgot the disclaimer 1st chappie...

it all belongs 2 JK

ok over that now...just know that the disclaimer is 4 every chappie from now on...

OMG! thanx 2 Helldarkangel1 4 my first ever review! omg that was so awesome:D im like so elated with happiness! im bouncing off the walls:D:D:D:D:D! lol u r awesome! now i will let u all get 2 reading...and i invite u 2 a hot fudge sundae...cuz thats the monologue im gonna perform in theatre/drama...yay! lol ok so yeah...

The next morning, we all got up groggily (from spending the whole night up talking) and got ready to go. I grabbed my cloak. Ron threw his floo powder in first.

"Diagon Alley!" He cried and whooshed away. Then Hermione and Harry followed suit.

"Go on, Ginny, dear." Mum said. I threw my powder into the fireplace and stepped in and shouted "Diagon Alley!" I hate traveling by floo powder, it makes me sick. Just when I was wondering when the spinning was going to stop, it did. I fell out of the grate but Ron caught me before I landed on my face.

"Thanks, Ron," I said, collecting myself and being dusted off by mum who just had come. After that we set off to Gringotts. It may seem strange to most people why I hate floo, but love the Gringotts carts. I don't know why, but for some reason I just love the thrill of it. The turns, the twists, the ups, the sudden drops, the speed—I just like it. It reminds me of those Muggle contraptions that go all everywhere. What are they called again? Oh yeah, coasta-rolleys. So we were zooming along until we came to our vault. Mum got some money then we went to Harry's vault. I know that he feels bad about having so much money and us little, and I know he would gladly give us all of it, but we Weasley's are just too proud for charity. So Harry worked quickly in getting his gold and then we were off again. We came back to the main area where Hermione was exchanging English pounds for Wizard money. After she joined us, we stepped blinkingly into the sunlight.

"Alright, dears," Mum said, handing me a money bag, "I am sure you'll be alright, so I am going to go shopping alone. Let's all meet back at Gringotts in, oh, let's say, 2 hours?"

"Alright," The four of us chorused. Mum left for somewhere down the street.

"Where d'you guys want to go first?" Ron asked. We all shrugged.

"Flourish and Blotts?" Harry suggested. We all agreed and headed over there to get our books. We also went to other shops to get stocked up on parchment, ink and quills, potions ingredients, and new robes. After we left Madam Malkin's, Harry offered to buy us all ice cream. We all got a different flavor and sat down. Harry and Ron immediately started discussing Quidditch (what else?) so Hermione and I just happily licked our ice cream cones. Then I realized that I had left my change purse in Madam Malkin's.

"Oh no! I'll be back in a second, you guys. I've left my bag in Madam Malkin's!" I said, jumping up and near dropping my ice cream. I started running to go get it.

"But what about your ice-cream?" Ron said. I ignored him and continued. I had my ice cream in my hand. Then I remembered that you weren't allowed to have food or drink in any of the shops. Oh well. I walked in and let out a sigh of relief when I got it back from Madam Malkin. She eyed my ice-cream beadily and I quickly exited. I was on my way back when I ran into something big and solid. My ice cream went all over him.

"Hey! Eugh!" The boy exclaimed. I was knocked to the ground from going so fast and my tush hurt. _That voice sounds awfully familiar… _I thought.

"Malfoy?" I said, looking up. I immediately locked my soft brown eyes with his hard silver-blue ones. His anger turned into surprise as he raised his eyebrows.

"Weasley?" He said. He quickly got over his surprise and turned back to angry.

"You got ice cream all over my best cloak! You should be apologizing!" He spat.

"Well gee, thanks for helping me up!" I said also angrily. I got up and glared at him and narrowed my eyes. His expression changed yet again. This time I didn't know what it was. _Interest?_

"What?" I said. He just continued staring at me. I rolled my eyes and gave a loud exasperated sigh. I went around him and headed back over to the other three.

"What took you? Surely it didn't take that long to get your purse back? And where'd your ice cream go?" Ron said.

"Malfoy," I said simply.

"Huh? What's he got to do with this? Did he take it from you?" Ron said, suddenly angry.

"No, Ron, he didn't take it. I ran into him, literally. Ice cream got all over him. We talked then I left." I said.

"Did he say anything insulting to you?" Hermione said, also angry.

"To tell you the truth, nothing. He only said three sentences." I said, shocked at their anger.

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked, not so angrily. What's with the questions? They never care _this _much.

"Well, I ran into him and got knocked down, then he shouted "Hey!" and I knew it was him, so I said "Malfoy?" and looked up, and he acted surprised and angry and said "Weasley?" and told me to apologize, then I said "well thanks for offering to help me up!" and got up and glared at him, then he looked at me funny and when he didn't say anything I said "what?" and when he didn't answer I left." I said this all very fast in one breath.

"Strange," Hermione said.

"Don't know why he was staring though, you've got nothing on your face…" Ron said. I shrugged and sat down. Why should I let it get to me? It was just Malfoy, after all.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Omg yay! So many reviews! Ok in reality only 5…but that's only in a day! Yay!

Thanx so much Helldarkangel1! Ur my first and 3rd reviewer! Yay! I'll give u more story if u give me more reviews! Lol

Thanx Embellished! Yeah I know it doesn't match the summary yet…but it will! And though she seems loved…well…she's a teenage girl and thinks they don't care…so that's why she feels ignored…but it will be better…I hope! I really don't know what's next…I'm planning on everyone leaving for Hogwarts…so yeah:D

Thanx Adyna O'Riley! I'm glad you like it! Thanx 4 letting me know about the whole pounds/euro thing-a-ma-bob…keep reviewing!

Thanx Daftlilme! I'm glad u like the start! Keep reading!

I got woken up by mum at about 7:30 ish on September 1st. Everyone save the twins were rushing to get ready.

"Mum, where are my socks?" Ron said, pulling a shirt over his head.

"In your hands, dear." She replied, making toast in the kitchen.

"Ah, I've lost my shoes." Harry said, looking under his bed.

"They're right here, Harry." Hermione said, finding them next to Ron's bed.

"Dad, are the cabs coming soon?" I called to dad, trying to stuff my books in my trunk.

"In a half hour or less!" He called back, hastily tying his shoes. It was chaos. At least it wasn't as bad as my first year, when 7 of us Weasley's and Harry were rushing. We were so late that year that we got there at the station just before the train left.

"Is everybody ready?" Mum called to everyone.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Almost!"

"Hold on!" We all called separately. After about five more minutes of last-minute packing, the cabs came and we stuffed ourselves and our trunks in. It was a very boring ride, because, naturally, the boys talked about nothing except Quidditch. We arrived at the train station at 10:43 and we rushed to get carts.

"Alright, Molly, you and Ginny first." Dad said. Mum and I pushed my cart straight through the brick barrier and onto Platform 9 3/4. I sighed, I was finally going back. I pushed my cart until I found a compartment about ¾ the way down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came behind me talking. Dad helped me load my trunk onto the train, and then the whistle blew.

"Good-bye all," Mum said, kissing every one of us.

"Good-bye, have a great year." Dad said, hugging me. We all waved good-bye and sat down just as the train started to leave.

"Well, I suppose we should go to the front of the train." Hermione said, standing up.

"Yeah. Bye Harry. We'll be back later." Ron said, also standing. I stood up to and waved to Harry and walked out of the compartment, heading to the front compartment. We walked in and sat down. Everyone else was there also.

"Alright, we're going to decide on our passwords. So, Gryffindor over there, Hufflepuff over there, Ravenclaw there, and Slytherin there." The Head Boy Thomas Stromberg said. The prefects separated into their places and started debating on their passwords.

"I think we should do jelly slugs."

"No, let's do rabbit's ear."

"No, that's too girly. Let's do red Quaffle."

"Well _of course_." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Why don't we just think of something we all can agree on?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno,"

"How 'bout _Bon surmontera le mal_?" I said, referring to my favorite saying from something I read in a book once. Even though it's very fiction, I still like to think about it.

"That's cool. What does it mean?" Thomas asked.

"It means _Good shall overcome the evil_." I said.

"Alright, let's do that. Agree, everyone?" He said. Everyone agreed and we wrote it down on a piece of paper. I was just thinking how clever I was when I remembered about Neville. Poor, forgetful Neville. He would never remember the password. He really should write it on his hand or someplace like that.

I looked around the compartment and saw some people I knew, like Michael Corner and Luna Lovegood. I turned my eyes towards the Slytherins and saw Draco Malfoy, looking smug as usual. He looked up and caught my eye. I glared at him and looked away. Why waste my eyes looking at him?

About an hour later after all the instructions and lectures, we were allowed to leave. Hermione, Ron, and I came back to our compartment to find Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus playing Exploding Snap. Ron started playing too and Hermione pulled out _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _and started reading. I immediately got bored and pulled my robes out of my trunk to put them on.

"I'm going to wander around for a bit." I told Hermione.

"Okay, Ginny," She said, although I don't think she really cared.

I walked down the compartments, trying to find someone I wanted to talk to. I walked down to the very end of the train to the last compartment and walked in. There, sitting in the corner, was Draco Malfoy, with the absence of his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Just as I was about to wonder where all his friends were, he looked up. Our eyes locked once more.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" He said softly. I was pulled out of my shock by his soft tone.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing, except I was going to say "Where are your body guards?""

"What's it to you?" He said, a little harshly.

"Nothing, sorry for barging in, I'll be leaving." I said, turning around.

"You don't have to leave." He said quietly. I turned around and looked at him. He was looking out the window.

"Okay, I won't." I said, sitting down across from him and looking out the window too.

"Ever wonder why the evil keep doing what they do even though they know that they'll eventually get caught?" He said suddenly, startling me. I hesitated for a second before answering.

"Yes, I do."

"Why don't they just give up?" He asked more to himself than to me. It suddenly dawned on me that he was talking about his father. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort.

"I guess it's cause they are too scared to give up." I said.

He jumped up suddenly. "My father is _not _cowardly!" He said.

"I wasn't implying that he was," I said, recoiling slightly. "I just think that your father, as well as the other Death Eaters, knows that they'll get killed if they don't follow Voldemort."

He blinked, and then sat down. "What makes you think that my father is a Death Eater?"

"I saw him in the Ministry of Magic in June, if you don't recall. He tried to kill me for the second time, with the rest of his fellow Death Eaters." I said, slightly annoyed and angry.

"Oh," He said. We sat there in silence for a minute or so before I spoke again.

"Are you, you know, I mean, are you going to, um, going to, er, how do I put this?"

"Am I going to become a Death Eater like my father?" He finished for me.

"Er, yes," I said, going red.

"I dunno. But I don't really have a choice, now do I?" He said. I knew that he was serious, there was no denying it.

"What 'bout your father? What has he got to say about your decision?" I asked.

"He has everything to say 'bout it."

"Aren't you worried 'bout what he has to say? 'Bout what he'll do?"

"No. He can do whatever, it's not my choice."

"So he really wants you to?" I asked. Why do I sound so interrogative?

"Yes and so does Voldemort. They believe that I've great potential. I'm to be Voldemorts' right hand man once father is gone. They even think that if Voldemort dies, that I will take his place."

"Wow,"

"Yes, it is rather."

"You don't seem all that bad."

"I'm not the same person you see on the outside. I'm really not all that bad. It's just the way I was brought up. I was brought up to despise muggles and mud—sorry, muggleborns. I was taught to hate you and the rest of the Weasley's, although they never really did anything to me. I was tutored to act smug and superior, and look down upon everyone just because I was pureblood. I was told that everyone else was beneath me, that no one deserved my attention. I never learned anything that normal people know about life, like how to make real friends and how to laugh or love. I was deprived of a normal life, all because I was born a Malfoy. I bet your parents love you and wouldn't force you to do things you didn't want to do, or hurt you in any sort of way. I assure you, money does not buy happiness, and pureblood doesn't get you a good life. You have it all, Weasley, even if you don't think so." He took a deep breath and stopped speaking. I turned over what he said and tried to respond.

"Wow, I never knew that about you. I -- I'm sorry that you were brought up the way you were, and I'm sorry that you have who you have for a father. What do you mean by hurt? Physically?"

"Yes,"

"No, they have never hurt me. Did your father used to hurt you?" I said, suddenly scared of what his answer might be if it was "yes."

"Yes. He used Cruciatus on me, and locked me in his dungeon as punishment. He doesn't lock me away anymore, but he still uses Cruciatus." He said, wincing and looking away.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, Malfoy. I had no idea. Why don't you report him?"

"Ch. It'd be his word against mine. He would win that battle."

"Oh," I said. We sat there quietly then he spoke up.

"Do you remember that time when we were about 5? We were in Diagon Alley and we tripped over each other. I helped you up, but you had a scratch on your face, and I had one on my elbow."

"Yeah. I remember that day." I said, thinking back.

"I helped you up,"

"And you looked at me and blushed," I giggled.

"And I said that you were really pretty," Malfoy blushed slightly.

"And I said that you were cute,"

"And my father dragged me away. But I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay and be with the intriguing little girl, but my father told me that you weren't worth my time and that I should forget about you." He said, looking at his lap.

"Really? And did you forget about me?"

"No, I thought about you all the time after that. Then in my second year you came to school but I was afraid to talk to you." He said, looking up at me.

"Why?"

"Because I was forbidden to associate with you Weasley's."

"Oh," I said. So he thought about me a lot? Hmm.

"Is that why you were so mean to me? Because you had to be?" I asked. He looked from the window back to me.

"Yes and no. I was mean to you, yes, because that was what was expected from me. But I was also mean to you because I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Potter. I was angry that you liked him and not me, so I was mean to you. And also that you got him a Valentine, and not me." He said, really blushing this time and looking back out the window.

"Oh, now I understand." I said.

We sat there in silence once again, until he spoke again.

"You know, you aren't what I thought you were." He said.

"Well, maybe you should get to know people better." I said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, maybe I should." He said. We sat there in silence yet again until I heard footsteps coming toward our compartment. We both turned our heads to the door just as it opened. Ron walked in, followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny?" Ron said, looking from me to Malfoy. "What are you doing here with _him_?"

"He invited me to stay. Got a problem with that?" I said, standing up.

"Invited you to stay?" Ron said with disbelief.

"Yes, but I did not invite _you _to stay, however. Get out." Malfoy said, also standing.

"Who said that I had to?" Ron said, challenging Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously. "I did."

"Well, maybe I don't want to." Ron said, taking a step forward.

"Ron!" I said, stepping between him and Malfoy. "Don't do something you'll regret later." He blinked at me then frowned.

"What, sticking up for him now?"

"No, just trying to make you see sense. Just go, Ron, just go."

"And leave you with him? Alone? I don't think so."

"Honestly, Ron, he won't kill me or suck my blood, it's just Malfoy. Besides, we were discussing important things until _you _came in"

Ron laughed. "Like what?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Ha, what runs through your mind, Ron? Just go away, I thought you trusted me. It's not like we were _snogging _or anything."

"I do trust you. I just don't trust _him_." He said, jerking his head in Malfoy's direction.

"Well, then, just, just go! Leave, now! Or I'll tell mum about what happened when—"

"Fine! I'll leave! Let's go." Ron said, going red in the ears and turning to walk out. Hermione sighed and followed Ron, while Harry gave Malfoy and me a strange look before closing the door.

"Did he really think that you would snog with _me_?" He said, laughing as he sat back down. I could have sworn he sounded almost hopeful though.

"Probably. Ron, he's always jumping to conclusions. He drives me insane. He is so overprotective. He would kill anyone who dared to try to come near me, let alone date me. No wonder guys won't ask me out, they're afraid of Ron and his famous temper."

"That's funny. I always thought that the reason you never dated anyone was because they were too shy to ask." He said, eying me thoughtfully.

"Now that's funny. The real reason guys don't date me is because of Ron, not because of me."

"Sure," He said. The train came to a stop and we exited off the train.

"Mind sharing a carriage with me?" He said, opening the carriage door once we got there.

"Not at all, thank-you." We rode in silence as we got up to the castle. I glanced over at him and looked at him. He definitely didn't look as though he went through pain and torture at home. He looked sad though, but an angry sort of sad. I heard that bullies were bullies because of the way they were treated at home. Maybe it was the same with him? Maybe he acted cruel and heartless because of his father. Although he already told me it was the way he was raised that made him like that. But somehow I think that I am right. I looked at him and I really noticed that he looked different from last year, though I never really saw him up close before. He really did look like his father, in a strange uncanny sort of way. He resembled him a lot. He was about 6'0" now, and was lean but strong looking. He looked at me also and our eyes locked. His eyes were so icy. A blue-silver mass that was so cold that I shivered slightly. I wonder what made his eyes that way? His eyes were fascinating, like you wanted to explore it. Almost as if it was some unknown mass of land, like Antarctica.

"What?" He said, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Nothing," I said. I blushed and looked away. We arrived at Hogwarts and I heard him sigh. I guess Hogwarts was a sanctuary to him, a place to get away from it all.

"Does it feel good to be back?" I asked him as he helped me out.

"Yes, it most certainly does. At least I can do things here." He said, walking up to the castle. I followed him until we entered the Great Hall.

"Well, see you later I suppose." I said.

"Yeah, see you." He said hopefully as he headed to the Slytherin table as I went to the Gryffindor one. I used to think he was cute as a kid, I remember always thinking about him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ouch!" Two kids said, as they tripped over each other._

"_Oh, sorry. Ow I'm bleeding." I said._

"_I'm sorry, yeah I'm bleeding too." A little boy said. He got up and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. He was average for a 5 year old and had short platinum blonde hair._

"_Thank-you, mister." I said._

"_You're welcome. Wow, you are really really really pretty, you know that?" He said, looking at me with awe. I laughed._

"_And you're really cute," I said. He blushed and mumbled thanks as a man came up behind him._

"_Draco? What are you doing?" The man said._

"_Ginny? Are you okay? Oh, good afternoon, Lucius." My daddy said._

"_Good day, Arthur. Come, Draco, We're leaving." The man said._

"_But daddy, I want to play with the pretty girl." The boy name Draco said._

"_No, we're leaving," The man said, turning to walk away._

"_Bye, pretty girl," The boy said, kissing me on the cheek and following his father's retreating back. He looked over his shoulder with a sad look, like he would rather stay there._

"_Bye!" I said. My dad took my hand and we walked back over to my mum and brothers._

"_Daddy? Mummy? Who was that cute boy? Can I invite him to play someday?" I asked, but my dad was already shaking his head._

"_That was a Malfoy. You do not want to play with him, he is a bad person." _

"_Oh," I said. But I thought about him everyday after that._

**END FLASHBACK**

I would always think about the boy after that. I only saw him once more again after that a few years later.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Pretty girl? Is that you?" A boy of about 8 said to me._

"_Malfoy, was it?" _

"_Yes. Weasley?" _

"_Yes,"_

"_I remember you. But my father says that I shouldn't talk to you, so I'm going to go before I get punished."_

"_No, don't go," I pleaded with him, grabbing his hand. He looked sad, but kissed my hand and walked away. I thought about him even more after that._

**END FLASHBACK**

I remember in my 1st year how angry he made me. I stopped thinking about him and paid more attention to Potter, even though the little boy still lingered in my head.


	4. Sorting and Feast

Reviews:

Americasweetie: yay! Im glad you liked it...again! lol

Helldarkangel1: and yeah…cmon he had 2 be cute! This is Draco we're talking about here! Lol and yeah…thanx 4 being addicted! Im adding a new story be sure 2 check it out!

Daftlilme: lol yeah Im glad you think so!

The Sorting was boring as usual. I sat as far away from Ron as possible so he wouldn't interrogate me. The Sorting did not take very long, there weren't many first years this year. I assumed that it was because parents were afraid to let there children go, but as long as Dumbledore is back here, then we are all safe. Dumbledore stood up and extended his arms as a sign of welcome.

"Welcome, to another year of Hogwarts. I have a few notices to announce. As usual, no magic in the corridors. The Dark Forrest is forbidden, and some of our older students should remember that." He said, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Please, no wandering the corridors after curfew. That is all; now I just have to say enjoy the feast. Thank-you." He said, sitting down. The plates suddenly filled with food and people started talking and serving themselves. I helped myself to some chicken and glanced along the table to Ron. He was stuffing his face, as usual. Hermione looked disgusted, and Harry was talking to Nearly Headless Nick. I looked back to my food and began to eat. It was good, as it should be. I glanced up for a second and scanned the Slytherin table for Malfoy. He was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, and he looked purely annoyed. He looked up and once again (how many more times?) we locked eyes. I smiled reassuringly and continued eating. Poor Malfoy, he had it so bad. Who to thought that he was being mistreated? I certainly never thought so. I didn't really talk to anyone through dinner, unless they asked me to pass them something. Finally the feast ended, and I stood up and beckoned the first years to me.

"First years, this way! First years, follow me now! Come on!" I said, leading the munchkins out to the Great Hall.

"This is the most direct path to the Gryffindor Tower." I led them to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" Said the Fat Lady

"_Bon surmontera le mal,_" I said, leading the first years in.

"That was the password, don't forget it or you can't get in. This is the Gryffindor Common Room, and this is where you will spend most of your free time doing homework. Boys dorms over there, and girls over there. You will find that all your things have been brought up for you. Tomorrow you will get your class schedules. Goodnight." I said, leading the girls up to their dormitories. There were only six first years, three girls and three boys. They would have plenty of room to move around then. I made my way to my bed and got ready for bed. I fell down and immediately fell asleep.

A/N: yeah I know…short chappie….but I will update soon! If u need more me then go 2 my other stories! Lol new one comin soon!


	5. Skip a Year?

Reviews:

Americasweetie: yeah it was short but heres a really really long one 2 make up 4 it!

Red9889: lol yay! Im so glad u like it! Lol I think ill let u continue 2 think about that…

Helldarkangel1: lol yeah its short but as I said…its long now! Thanx 4 the review on the new one as well!

Shero: thanx! Yeah well…we'll find out wut happens…

The next morning I got up and showered for the day. I walked down the staircase and scanned the Common Room for the trio, but they had already left. I knew of course that they wouldn't wait for me, they never do. I don't really have any friends, one thing the Slytherin's were quick to notice. I sighed and exited the portrait hole, making my way to the Great Hall.

I knew from the moment I walked in the Great Hall that I was late to breakfast. Almost everyone was already almost finished. I glanced over to the Slytherin table while I was walking and once again locked eyes with Malfoy. I wanted to do something, but just then the mail arrived. I looked up and scanned the air for anything for me. I know I shouldn't be so hopeful, but I can't help it sometimes. I was about to give up when I noticed an eagle-owl soaring at me. It dropped a letter at my feet and soared away. I picked up the letter and examined it. It was a silver envelope with no writing on it. Curiously, I opened it and found the letter to also be silver, but with emerald green ink. I thought the school had written to me until I started to read it.

_Weasley,_

_Meet me after dinner in the unused classroom on the 4th floor._

_ Malfoy_

I looked up at the Slytherin's and found Malfoy staring at me. I nodded and tucked the letter into my pocket that way Ron wouldn't ask about it. I walked over to the Gryffindor's and began to eat. My eyes drifted over to Hermione who was reading _The Daily Prophet _and I began to wonder what was going on today in our world. McGonagall came around with time-tables.

"Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you when you are finished." She said. I nodded and said thank-you. I wonder why she didn't give me one? Maybe that's why Dumbledore wanted to talk to me. I got up and made my way to Dumbledore's office, passing the Slytherin's. I noticed that Malfoy was no longer there. I was walking through a corridor when I noticed him in front of me. I picked up the pace, just to see if he would notice me behind him. As I was drawing closer, he turned around and we (for the 57th time) locked eyes.

"Weasley," He said curtly.

"Malfoy," I said as well. "I wanted to know why you wanted to talk to me."

"I just wanted to talk," He said, shifting his feet. I noticed how uneasy he felt and Dumbledore rounded the corner to save him.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, there you are. Kindly come with me to my office. Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said politely.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," Malfoy said, walking away. I watched him walk away as I followed Dumbledore.

"Licorice Wand," He said, for the password. We went up the stairs and through the door that led to his office. He sat down behind his desk and motioned for me to sit as well.

"Please sit down, Miss Weasley." I sat down and situated myself.

"Now, you are probably wondering why you are here, yes?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"After reviewing all your exams for the past 4 years, we have noticed that you have incredibly high grades. Above the Above Average, to be exact."

"Really? No way!" I said, amazed.

"Yes way." He said, chuckling. "I have talked it over with your Head of House and we are offering you a chance to graduate early."

"Early?" I said, even more amazed.

"Yes. While you are studying for your O.W.L.s, you will also at the same time be learning things you should learn in your sixth year. You will take both your O.W.L.s and your sixth year exams at the same time."

"How?"

"I know that you will be overwhelmed with work, but we believe that you will succeed. Do you accept?" He said, smiling.

"Wow, of course! But what if I fall behind on work or sleep?" I asked a little worried.

"Did you know that in her third year, Miss Granger had a time turner?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Well we will issue you a time turner as well, to keep up. Do you know the rules?"

"Yes, sir. How come Hermione hasn't graduated early? Surely she is smarter than me." I said, laughing a little. Dumbledore smiled as well.

"We have offered her the chance to skip a year every time we see her, but she refuses."

"Wow, she must want to graduate with Ron and Harry."

"You are most likely right. Also if you accept, you can chose another student, preferably and older one or the same age, to help you. So, do you accept?" He said, almost hopefully. I considered it a moment.

"I accept. But what about the of age rule? I will graduate when I am 16, I won't be able to do magic or get a job."

"We have already bended the age rule and decided that you can do magic when you turn 16. You may also learn to apparate."

"Oh, thank-you Professor! I absolutely accept!" I said, jumping to my feet.

"You are welcome. Here is your time turner," He said, handing me an hour glass on a gold chain. "An older student has already given me books to loan to you, and you are all set. Do try not to fail; I would not like to see one of our best student's fall behind." He said, smiling.

"I won't, Professor, I promise."

"Oh and one last thing," He said, sitting down again. I sat down to.

"Yes?"

"You will need to choose different classes based on what you want your N.E.W.T.s to be."

"Oh, I wanted to be an Auror." I said, sure of myself.

"Well, then, you are now all set. Here is your new time-table. It is rather complicated, but I think you will pull through. Here are your books. You will have to go to all your regular O.W.L. classes, but still be able to study your sixth year. Ask another sixth year to take notes for you if you need to."

"Okay, I will. Thank-you so much, Professor."

"Good luck, then, Miss Weasley."

"Thank-you." I said again, walking out of his office. I couldn't believe it! I was going to skip a year! I walked through the corridor and stopped, looking at my schedule.

Day

Subject

Period

Double

Monday

History of Magic 6

1

Hufflepuff

Monday

Herbology 5

2

Hufflepuff

Monday

Defense Against the Dark Arts 5

1

Ravenclaw

Monday

Muggle Studies 6

2

Hufflepuff

Tuesday

History of Magic 5

1

Hufflepuff

Tuesday

Charms 5

2

Ravenclaw

Tuesday

Transfiguration 6

1

Slytherin

Tuesday

Arithmancy 6

2

Ravenclaw

Wednesday

Defense Against the Dark Arts 6

1

Ravenclaw

Wednesday

Transfiguration 5

2

Slytherin

Wednesday

Potions 5

1

Slytherin

Wednesday

Care of Magical Creatures 6

2

Slytherin

Thursday

Herbology 6

1

Hufflepuff

Thursday

Charms 6

2

Ravenclaw

Thursday

Muggle Studies 5

1

Hufflepuff

Thursday

Care of Magical Creatures 5

2

Slytherin

Friday

Potions 6

1

Slytherin

Friday

Arithmancy 5

2

Ravenclaw

Wow, I really _did _have a complicated schedule! How was I to do it all? I looked at the time turner I had around my neck. So much for sleep.

"Okay, so I have History of Magic now, and Defense. I will go to History then go back in time and go to Defense." I said aloud, making up my mind. I went up to the tower and deposited some of my new books, and getting some others. I had my history and defense books in my bag, and it never felt so heavy. I trudged along to History, pushing my way through corridors.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading to class?" Ron asked, seeing me stand next to Hermione.

"I am already here." I said, trying not to smile. Ron looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Dumbledore offered me to skip a year, and in order to do so I have to attend both fifth and sixth year classes at the same time. He gave me a time turner, see?" I said, pulling out the time turner.

"Wow, really? That's great Ginny! I almost did that myself, but I didn't want to." Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at her in shock.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Just didn't." She replied simply. The older years were probably wondering why I was there. They didn't have time to ask, however, because Professor Binns opened up the door. We all filed in and I walked up to Binns.

"Um, sir?" I said unsurely.

"Yes, I already know, the Headmaster has told me." He said tonelessly.

"Oh, alright then, I'll just sit down then, shall I?" I said, turning around and facing the rest of the class.

"Hey, Ginny, why are you here?" Dean asked curiously. I smiled and began to walk to sit with the trio.

"I'm in this class." The rest of the class gave me funny looks as I sat next to Hermione. Professor Binns started to drone on though, and the class began to slumber. The only two people in the room who were taking notes was me, and of course Hermione. I wouldn't have bothered until before now, but I have to prove myself to Dumbledore. I struggled to not slip away into the sleep state, but it was so difficult. This is the most boring class in the history of the universe. Ha-ha, History of Magic, History of the Universe. Okay, that really wasn't funny, but it was at the time where everyone was sleeping. I glanced over and noticed Harry and Ron playing hang-man, Dean and Seamus sleeping, and Parvati and Lavender passing notes. I almost fell asleep when the bell rang, startling the slumbering students.

"Saved by the bell." Harry said, gathering his things. I rubbed my eyes to awaken myself and gathered my things as well.

"Off to redo this past period. Bye guys." I said heading for someplace I could safely go back in time. I found a closet and stepped inside. I turned my time turner and felt myself slipping away. I came back to find myself coming out of Gryffindor Tower.

"Umm…where next again?" I said to myself, pulling out my schedule. "Oh yeah, D.A.D.A." I started walking with the other fifth years to the D.A.D.A. room. They couldn't find a teacher, so Dumbledore was teaching it himself. It turned out to be a pretty okay lesson; he wasn't too bad at teaching.

Finally it was lunch. I was hungry. It had been 4 hours since breakfast. It would have been 2 if I had not been taking 2 classes at once. I had to remind myself to go to the kitchens between classes. I entered the Great Hall to everyone talking until they saw me. They all hushed down then began to talk again, in loud whispers. I guess the news leaked out somewhere that I was doing 2 years at once. I hurried past them and sat next to Ron. I began to pile my plate with food and stuffing it in my face.

"Ginny, slow down, you are going to get hiccups!" Hermione said.

"I can't help it, Hermione, I am famished! It's been _ages_ since breakfast!" I said, eating faster.

"Oh, I forgot about that! You must be hungry!" Hermione said, adding more macaroni to my plate. While Ron and I wolfed down, the rest of the school continued talking in loud whispers.

"Guess they found out, huh?" I said to Harry, who was done eating.

"Guess so, but that's not all they are talking about." He said.

"What else?" I asked curiously.

"Err…" He said, blushing slightly. "Well, erm, you _have _changed you know, you can't expect them not to talk about you." He said, blushing a little bit more. I suddenly understood and blushed also.

"Dunno why," I mumbled. "They must be blind."

"No, Ginny—"

"Well, I'm going to get my books. See you all later." I said, grabbing my book bag.

I headed for the tower to get my other books. The Gryffindor's watched me. It was kind of creepy, you know? I went to Herbology 6 after that with the trio, and we had an okay time. Then I went back in time to do Muggle Studies, which was boring because we were assigned an essay about "How did you use Muggle objects this summer?"

It was dinner at last, and once again I wolfed down my food. After I was finished, I searched the Slytherin table for Malfoy. He caught my eye and nodded. He then exited the Great Hall. I waited thirty seconds so as not to raise suspicion, and then exited the Great Hall after him. I wandered around the fourth floor until I found the classroom that he asked me to meet him in. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Weasley, you are here." He said, leaning against a desk.

"Yes and why did you want me here? To talk?" I said, sitting on top of a desk.

"Yes, I just wanted to talk." Malfoy said casually.

"Oh? About what?"

"Is it true that you are studying your fifth and sixth year? Are you really going to graduate early?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am, it's true." I said.

"Wow, that's impressive, Weasley." He said, crossing his arms. Inside I swelled with pride.

"Thank-you, Malfoy."

"You're welcome," He said, smiling a little.

"Tell me again, why are you talking to me?" I asked, crossing my ankles.

"Well, no offense, but you don't really have friends—"

"None taken,"

"And I don't really have friends either, I mean, they have their moments, but still… and we both share common interests,"

"Like what?" I asked, curious as to what we had in common.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, standing up.

"A lot, I suppose. Umm, do you suppose that we could be on first name basis? I mean, if you want to be friends—" I said, unsurely.

"Of course," He said, walking over to me.

"Oh, alright then," I said, also standing.

"You can call me Draco," He said, sticking out his hand.

"Ginevra, but everyone calls me Ginny," I said, shaking his hand. He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Ginny? I think you look much more like a Ginevra to me." He said, smilingly. I raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I look like a Ginevra? Since when do people have to look like their names?" I asked.

"Ginny is so childish. You are much more of a Ginevra. It's such a beautiful name, as are you." When he said that I felt the blood rush to my face. I never thought a _Malfoy _of all people would call me beautiful. Then I remembered that he used to think that I was pretty, He smirked.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Um, I-I-I'm not b-blushing." I stammered out. That sounded bad.

"Okay, whatever you say, Ginevra." He said. I hated it with a passion when any other person on the planet called me "Ginevra," but when he said it, well, it just sounded so right, like he was _meant_ to call me Ginevra. I smiled.

"You know what?" I said.

"Not unless you tell me." He said, smirking. I hit him on the arm.

"Shut up. Do you know that us being friends would piss the Golden Trio off?" I said evilly. His smile grew bigger as he replied.

"Oh, how I will enjoy pissing the Dream Team off." He said.

"It's perfect revenge." I said. He dropped his smile and gave me a funny look.

"What do _you_ need revenge for?"

"They ignore me, make me angry, and try to control my life. Simple as that." I said, shrugging. He smiled again.

"So you don't mind their reactions?"

"Not in the least bit. They can go stark-raving mad for all I care." I said. He put his arm around my shoulders and I felt a sudden warmth flood through me.

"Ginevra, I think this is the start of a _beautiful _friendship." I laughed and hugged him. He stiffened at first and I thought to pull away when he relaxed and pulled me closer to him. I had never been this close to him in a long time, and I tell you it was wonderful. His hand moved ever so slightly on my back and it sent shivers up and down my spine. He smelt like what the air smells like after a rain shower, and I breathed in his scent sighing. I could hear his heart beat quicken as I squeezed him tighter. We stood there hugging for a while until he pulled away. I was almost disappointed until he smiled at me.

"Ready to wreak havoc?" He asked mischievously. I laughed and smiled at him.

"I'm ready if you are."

"Shall we?" He said, gesturing to the door. I put my arm in his.

"We shall," We walked out of the classroom and wandered around until about 10:30, just talking and joking. We were laughing most of the time. Who knew that Mal—I mean _Draco_, had a sweet and funny side about him? Maybe it was buried deep inside him, lost for all these years for lack of love.

"Do you hear something?" He asked, coming to a stop. I heard footsteps and a soft meow.

"Do you smell someone out of bed, my sweet?" Filch cooed to Mrs. Norris.

"Oh no. Filch doesn't care if you're a Prefect, he will put you in detention anyway." Draco said, taking my hand and pulling me. The touch of his palm against mine sent a jolt of electricity through me. His hands were so big and warm.

"C'mon," He said, urging me to a staircase. I followed him but Filch was hot on our tail, so we broke into an all-out run. We ran and ran and I knew that we were going to get caught, when Draco pulled me through a door and shut it. I was guessing that it was a broom closet, for there was no room to move. It was so dark; I couldn't see what Draco was doing. He finally stopped panting.

"They're gone," He said, straightening. It was difficult, for I was pressed up against him.

"You know, Ginevra, I don't think I mind this position so much." He said, and I was sure that he was smirking. I could feel his breathing on my face, we were that close.

"Oh, I am sure that you don't." I said back, rolling my eyes though I knew that he couldn't see me. We laughed.

"We should probably go now." I said reluctantly.

"What, you don't want to stay here in this roomy closet with me?" He said, feigning hurt.

"Ha, roomy indeed. And it's not you." I said.

"Oh, sure it isn't." He said, laughing. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, sending goose-bumps all over me.

"Is it not good enough for the Hogwarts Beauty?" I felt myself go beet red. I tilted my mouth towards his ear.

"No, it's just fine. I wouldn't have it any other way." He cupped my face in his hands.

"Good, me either." I could feel him leaning in and I knew that he was going to kiss me, and I was longing for him to kiss me. His lips made a connection with mine and it was bliss. I felt like there were fireworks going off in my head, his lips sent such a thrill through me. His hand brushed my arm lightly and I felt my stomach drop out, just like going down deeper through Gringott's. He kissed firm yet gentle at the same time, and I didn't want it to ever end. But, alas, all good things must come to an end. He pulled away and we were both short on breath.

"We-we should g-go now." He managed to say in a breezy voice.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head. He opened the door and we exited the closet. He looked at me and blushed. I blushed to. He ran his hand down my arm, causing shivers, and took my hand in his.

"If I'm moving too fast, just tell me, alright, Ginevra? I don't want what you don't want." He said sincerely. I was shocked at his kindness. Could someone who was never loved show love? It must have been a miracle.

"You're not moving too fast." I said, squeezing his hand assuring him. He smiled.

"Good. Do you want me to walk you back to your common room?" He asked.

"Oh, that's alright. Don't want Ron berating me about you." I said, smiling.

"Alright. Good-night, Ginevra." He said. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. He smiled stupidly, like my kiss was the best thing in the world.

"Good-night, Draco." I said. I turned around and walked back to the tower. I think that I like him. How could I not? He was so wonderful.

"Password?" The Fat Lady said, bringing me back to reality.

"_Bon surmontera le mal."_ I said. She let me in and I walked through the common room.

"Ginny, why are you up so late? It's nearly 11:30!" Hermione exclaimed. I was a bit shocked, they usually didn't care.

"I was just walking around." I said, walking up the staircase.

"By yourself?" Harry asked. I looked back at him and grinned at them all.

"Nope, not this time, not ever again." I said. And with that I went up the staircase, leaving them to guess who I was walking with.


	6. A Gryffindor impressing a Slytherin

REVIEWS:

btvs-ats: yay! I love all ur big words! Thanx!

Adolescent: yeah…its fanfiction, which means I can write wutever the hell I want…so don't give me that sass…if I wanna make them like each other then I will…and if u don't like it then don't read it…its really not that hard…not to be harsh of course…and I will never make "corrections" for u since there is abso-bloody-lutely nothing wrong with my writing…its ur perspective that needs correcting…and I know shes a Gryffindor, maybe if u would read further u would understand u idiot…this is my fiction and I will make ginny how I want her to be so back off!

Daftlilme: yay! Im glad u liked that one!

Galleta: yay! Im glad u were bored enough 2 acknowledge my fanfic! Ur ppls reviews (good one) totally make my day!

Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: lol ok heres ur update

Red9889: yay! Lol yeah I hope I can get more chapters…but knowing my luck ill either get writers block or the 6th book will come out before im finished and ruin the thrill of my stories for everyone…grr!

I got up sleepily the next day. Yesterday had been so long, it felt like ages since I had slept last. I got up and grabbed my books that way I wouldn't have to come back later. Ugh, my book bag is _so _heavy! I entered the Great Hall and felt someone's eyes on me. I looked over and saw Draco watching me. I smiled at him and he smiled back, and then I walked over to the Gryffindor's. It was a warm, sunny day as it should be. Harry motioned me over to sit by him.

"What's up, Harry?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Um, Quidditch, you don't, err, mind playing Chaser or something, do you?" He asked uneasily. I laughed and patted his hand.

"Don't you worry; you are a _much _better Seeker than I am. You can have your position back. I would like to try out for Chaser." I said.

"Yeah, we need 3 Chasers and 2 Beaters. Harry has already been made Team Captain by McGonagall." Ron said, buttering some toast.

"Congratulations, Harry!" I said, also grabbing some toast. He just smiled and said "Thank-you," Breakfast went by without much happening, then it was time for History 5 and Transfiguration 6. I don't know how I was going to do Transfiguration 6 without doing the 5th class first. Maybe McGonagall would be nice to me today. I got up and went to History, which was a boring as ever. Then I went back and started to walk to Transfiguration with the Trio.

"How was, I mean is, I mean, how will be History?" Harry asked, confusing himself. I snorted very un-lady like and told him that it was a snore-fest as usual. We walked into Transfiguration when the bell rang and I went up to McGonagall.

"Um, Professor? I don't have Transfiguration 5 until tomorrow, so is this going to be much different today or will I be confused?" I asked. She gave me a small smile.

"I assure you, Miss Weasley, that I will go easy for today. I dare say you will catch on eventually." She said.

"Alright, thank-you," I said, turning around to sit down.

"So you really _are _doing your fifth and sixth year?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Yes," I replied simply, sitting next to Ron and behind Draco. A few whispers went around the class and I begged myself not to blush. It turned out that McGonagall didn't make us do much, and it wasn't confusing. Finally it was lunch. Then I went to Charms, which was okay I guess, then I went back and went with Hermione to Arithmancy, which is sort of like confusing math, sort of, not really, I guess, well, I don't know. It was dinner and Ron was stuffing his face as usual, and everyone was chatting merrily.

"You know what's funny?" I said, finishing off my pumpkin juice.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I have the Slytherin's in 3 of my classes tomorrow." I said. They laughed and joked around while dinner was being finished.

"See you guys later. I'm off to the Library." Of course they ignored me, so I sighed and walked to the Library and found my favorite table in the very back of it where usually no one sat. I heard footsteps and looked up.

"Oh, hi, Draco," I said, moving some of my books aside. He smiled.

"Hey, yourself," He said, sitting down.

"How are you?"

"Great and you?"

"Just peachy," I replied. We laughed and he pulled out some parchment. We worked on our homework, occasionally joking around.

"You know, the rest of the Slytherin's are impressed by you." He said suddenly. I looked up.

"Why?" he looked up and smiled.

"Because you don't seem the brainy type, that's all."

"Amazing, a Gryffindor impressing a Slytherin." I said. We laughed at this.

"You know what I have never told anyone in my life about?" I said, leaning in and whispering. He leaned in to and whispered back.

"No, what?"

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, and I secretly want to be in Slytherin." I said. He leaned back and smirked.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"It said I had great potential, and I thought it might be exciting to be the only Weasley _ever _to be in Slytherin, don't you?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, the hat was right; you sure have a lot going for you. And you are pure-blood; we wouldn't have minded you so much even though you are a Weasley."

"My point exactly." I said, leaning back as well.

"What would the rest of your family have to say if you ended up in Slytherin?"

"Ha, Ron would disown me, and who knows _what _the rest of them would say." I said, closing my book.

"Better Slytherin than Hufflepuff." He said.

"True, very true," I said, standing up. "I'm done, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright," He said, wrapping his arms around me and enveloping me in warmth. "Good-night, Ginevra." He said, kissing me.

"Good-night," I said, and then I gathered my things and walked to the tower. It was I think around 9ish when I got in.

"How was the Library?" Ron asked, playing Chess with Harry, who was losing. Funny, why are they on and off with paying attention to me?

"Loads of fun," I said, Harry laughed.

"Are you serious or sarcastic?"

"Serious, it was the best time at the Library I've had yet," I said, rearranging my book bag.

"Oh no, Ron, Ginny's turning into a mini Hermione," Harry said. The boys laughed while Hermione shot daggers at them.

"Oh, _very _funny, better me than Ron." Hermione said tersely.

"Hey, I resent that!" Ron said, beating Harry.

"Oh, shut-_up_ Ron," I said, going to bed.


	7. What if I'm giving them info?

Reviews:

Americasweetie: yay thanx! Heres some more of my fantastical writing!

Riley Black: lol thanx! And no, actually, I cant make them longer cuz I always have serious writing block…its hard just getting 1 page! Lol I'll try just 4 u though!

Lily MaLfOy13: why thank u!

Helldarkangel1: hey! Its ok don't sweat it! Omg me 2! Im still in school and don't get out till the 23! Grr! And then I'll be free! Free! And im gonna be a sophomore in high school next year! Yayness! And no…I wish I was done with finals…grr! Thanx! Good luck 4 u 2!

HermioneJaneGranger: its ok…but as ive said b4 a BILLION times…its just fanfic after all…

Daftlilme: lol yay! Thanx! Heres ur update!

Trina: lol im glad u like my little twist…heres smore writing

Piana Playa: im glad u like my stuff! Vah I hate comps, theyre gay, lol, but thanx 4 the review!

GoddessofNight419: oh, im glad that u like

It was Wednesday when I got up and headed for breakfast. I had D.A.D.A. 6 and Potions 5 first, so it should be interesting. I am not particularly skilled in just one subject like most people are; I am skilled in all of it, not to boast. D.A.D.A. was fun, as it always is, and Potions was as it always is. I have to say, no matter how much Snape hates Gryffindor, he doesn't seem to hate me. Maybe it's because I am rather good at Potions. I walked into lunch hungry as usual, and then proceeded to Transfiguration 5, which was a little easier than Transfiguration 6. After that I went back to go to Care of Magical Creatures 6 with the Trio. I like that class, no matter the scary creatures Hagrid tends to bring in. Hagrid talked to the Trio while I wandered over to Draco, who was observing a Jobberknoll.

"Ginevra, I don't think you have been properly introduced to everyone else." He said, putting an arm around me.

"Everyone, this is Ginevra. Ginevra, this is Pansy," He said. I shook hands with Pansy Parkinson.

"Pleased to meet you," She said.

"You to,"

"This is Millicent, and Blaise," He said, introducing me to the girls.

"Hello," I said.

"This is Vincent, Gregory, and Theodore," Draco said, introducing me to the boys, I shook hands with them all.

"We're so pleased to meet you. Draco won't shut up about you," Theodore said, causing both Draco and I to blush.

"And what's he saying?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just that you are—" But he was cut off when Draco clamped a hand over his mouth. The Slytherins and I laughed at them. The bell rang and everyone gathered their things. All of them walked me to the tower, and I ran up to put my books away, then I walked them to their common room.

"Would you like to come in?" Draco asked, saying the password.

"Am I allowed?" I asked. They all laughed at me.

"Of course not, now come in while we put our books away." Pansy said, going in. I followed them and stepped inside. I suddenly had a very vague memory of being in here before, even though I knew I have never been in here.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, throwing her books on a table.

"I just have a strange feeling that I've been here before, like de ja vú." I said. Then it hit me. The diary. Tom was in Slytherin, of course I had memories of it, and they were _his _memories.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked again, noticing my change of expression. The other Slytherins were wondering the same thing, as they were eyeing me curiously.

"I don't know if you knew about this, but in my first year, your second, I had a diary, Tom Riddle's diary to be exact." I said. They shifted feet and mumbled "yeah."

"Well, he was a Slytherin, and that's why I remember being here, because he was here." I said.

"That makes sense." She nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was he like? The Dark Lord, I mean." Pansy asked me.

"He wasn't the Dark Lord yet, he was just Tom. I don't really remember all too well, but he was very kind to me. He taught me things that I never told anyone else about." I said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Things I shouldn't know. Dark things. It was all very fascinating. I am very fascinated by the Dark Arts; if I could I would study it." I said. When I said this it caused all their eyebrows to shoot up, disappearing into their hair lines.

"Really?" Theodore asked. I nodded.

"It's much more interesting than people would expect. You all should know this, what with your Death Eater parents." I said.

"Our parents aren't Death Eaters," Pansy said quickly.

"Yes they are; I know they are, I've seen them, if you don't recall I was almost killed by them last year." I said, and they once again looked uneasy.

"Look, about that—" Draco started.

"It's alright. To tell you the truth, I am fed up with all this "good," if you know what I mean." I said. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"And, what do you mean by that?" He inquired, and the rest of the Slytherins nodded.

"Look, you could use me; I am invisible amongst the good. They say top secret information around me that they think I would never repeat. I am always hearing what's going on in their secret meetings, and what their plan of action is. I'm not completely worthless." I said. Draco frowned at this.

"So, are you saying that you will come to our side?"

"Do you trust me to come to your side? How do you know I'm not spying for Dumbledore?" I said.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. You are serious. Do you want to join us?" Draco said.

"Yes, I've had it with the D.A. and the Order and the Ministry; I want to be a Death Eater."

"We can all officially join after we graduate, just 2 more years. But we could still use your information." Draco said. I nodded.

"Alright," I said.

"Now that that's settled, let's go to dinner, I am hungry." Said Gregory, rubbing his tummy.

"You're hungry! Try going 4 hours without food!" I said, poking him in the stomach. We laughed and headed for the Great Hall. The Slytherins are cool; they don't ignore me like the Gryffindors do. We were about 10 minutes late for dinner, but that's okay. We entered the hall with every eye on us, because we were laughing at what Millicent and Vincent just said.

"I wish I could sit with you," I said, looking a little sad.

"I do to. Maybe on a weekend we can have a picnic or something." Draco said.

"That would be excellent. I look forward to that." I said.

"Are you doing anything after dinner?" He said.

"Sleeping, I'm so tired. Sorry." I said, smiling.

"Oh that's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah. Now give me a hug." I said. He laughed.

"If you insist…" He said. We hugged and he whispered in my ear.

"Have a good-night, Ginevra."

"You too, Draco," I said, reluctantly pulling myself from his hold. Theodore went "aww" and I hit him in the back of the head.

"Shush, you," I said, walking away. The Slytherins laughed at him while he shook his head. Draco just smiled at me and I smiled back, walking to the Gryffindor table. Out of habit I sat next to Hermione, with Ron and Harry across from me.

"What was that all about?" Ron said, looking angry.

"What was what all about?" I retaliated.

"Why did you walk in with the Slytherins laughing, and then go on hugging Malfoy?" Ron said, his temper rising. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Ron, grow up. Am I not allowed to have friends?" I asked, spooning Yorkshire pudding on my plate.

"Friends? Since when were you and all the Slytherins so chummy?" Harry asked.

"Since second period. Honestly, they aren't bad. They are actually very fun to be around." I said, noticing Ron going red with anger.

"Fun to be around? More fun than us?"

"Yes, actually, see there's this thing where they listen to me." I said, grabbing a bun.

"And you didn't say why you hugged Malfoy." Hermione said, almost calmly, ignoring my last comment.

"Maybe because I _like _Draco, do you all have a problem with that?" I said, trying not to laugh at the expressions on their faces.

"Like?" Ron managed to squeak out.

"Yes, Ron, like. He is a very nice person. Also, if you don't recall, I have liked him since I was 4 years old."

"How do you know they aren't just using you for information?" Harry asked suspiciously. Uh-oh, I knew he was going to ask that. _What if I'm _giving_ them information, Harry?_ I said to myself.

"They aren't," I said quickly, covering my guilt. Damn the good Weasley inside of me.

"Are you and Malfoy, you know, dating?" Hermione asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, not yet," I said, getting up and leaving them to be shocked and angry. I was proud of myself for making them suspicious, it was quite funny.

"What did she mean by 'not yet'?" Ron asked the other two. I could barely hear him as I excited the Great Hall. I was climbing the stairs to get to the portrait hole, when Draco came out of no where.

"So what happened? Weasel didn't look to happy." He asked. I laughed.

"From what they can understand, and are probably pondering right now, is why. They asked the usual questions, then 'are you dating?' and I said 'not yet' then left them to consider that concept." I said, laughing at the memory. Draco smiled.

"If only I could have seen that." He said.

"If only, it was priceless." I said (A/N: Kodak moment!).

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Um, err, Ginevra, um…" He said, going red in the face and looking down at his shoes.

"What?"

"Um, err, do you, um…"

"Spit it out!" I said, laughing at his uneasiness.

"Do you want to go out with me, and, you know, be my, um, girlfriend?" He asked. He looked relieved that he finally got it off his chest.

"Oh!" I said, also blushing and looking at my feet. "Of course I will, Draco." I looked up and he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"You're not worried about your brother?" He asked. I forgot about that.

"Oh no, you better watch your back, because he will hunt you down for asking me out." I said. He didn't look so worried.

"He couldn't touch me with you protecting me. You throw a mean bat-bogey hex, if I recall correctly." He said. I laughed.

"I do, don't I?" I said. He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"Guess we have to watch ourselves, huh?" He whispered in my ear.

"Guess so," I said. He kissed me and held that kiss for so long, it was so wonderful. He pulled away at last for breath.

"Good-night, Ginevra"

"Good-night, Draco," I said. He smiled then walked back to his common room in the dungeons. I was so lost in happiness that I forgot where I was for a while. I continued my way to the portrait hole and said the password, allowing me to crawl through. Right as I stood upright, I saw the Trio on the couch. _Oh no_ I thought. I tried to get to the dormitory without them noticing, but they noticed me.

"Oi! Ginny!" Ron called, standing up.

"Yes, dear brother?" I said.

"What exactly is going on?" He asked. I grinned a wicked grin on my way up the stairs.

"If you must know, he just asked me out. We're dating," I said, and I went to bed leaving a very, _very _angry Ron behind.


	8. Ferrets and Weasels

I woke up the next morning a bit earlier than usual, due to a wind outside. I got up and got dressed and was about to walk out of my dorm when my dorm mates bombarded me.

"Is it true?"

"You're going out with Draco Malfoy?"

"Are you really?"

"He is a Slytherin!"

"He's a shoe in for Head Boy!"

"He is so hot!" They all said. My head was spinning as they kept talking, and I ran down the stairs and flew out the common room. Once I was safely in the corridor, I slowed down. I didn't enter the hall, but peeked in to see if Draco was there. He wasn't, so I walked down to his common room.

"Oh no, what was the password again?" I said to myself, just as he and the rest of them walked out.

"Good morning, Ginevra!" They all said. I smiled

"Good morning all." I said back.

"The password is _we shall conquer_. Not my choice, but hey." Draco, said, hugging me.

"Okay, I'll remember that." I said, as we all walked down to the Great Hall together. We entered and the hall went silent, and then buzzed with talk, probably about the Gryffindor and the Slytherin; the Weasley and the Malfoy; the lioness and the snake. My suspicions were confirmed as practically everyone was watching us. _How had the word spread overnight?_ I wondered.

"See you at lunch," Draco said.

"Yeah, lunch, that's four hours away for me, 2 hours for you. No fair." I pouted. They all laughed at my cute face, I am so good at that. He just smiled.

"Don't worry; we've got forever ahead of us."

"I know," I said. We hugged and I headed for the Gryffindor table, aware of every eye on me. It sent the hair on my neck straight up, being the center of attention like that.

"So it's true then? You're really going out with Draco Malfoy?" Lavender said as I sat down.

"Yes, it's true. Pass the toast, will you?" I said, pleased with the expression on everybody's faces. I buttered my toast while everybody stared at me. I looked up at Ron and he was so angry I thought that he was going to explode. He really needs anger management. I left them all and went to Herbology, then went back and did Muggle Studies. It was lunch and I was passing the Slytherins when they motioned me over.

"What's up?" I asked, standing at the edge of the table.

"Are you staying for Christmas?" Draco whispered as the other leaned in.

"Yes,"

"The Dark Lord is anxious to meet you, and we have arranged a meeting over the holiday, if you don't mind." Theodore whispered even lower.

"I don't mind," I whispered back.

"Okay, good, that's all," Pansy said. I nodded and smiled at them all.

"See you all later then, bye, Draco," I said, walking to the Gryffindors to eat. After I had Charms, then went back to do Care of Magical Creatures. At dinner I arrived before the Trio, so when they came in they sat by me. I groaned inwardly.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"Why are you dating the ferret?" Ron asked.

"I thought we went over this," I sighed, agitated.

"It wasn't a good enough explanation." Ron argued.

"Maybe I like ferrets, Ron. Maybe ferrets and weasels go good together."

"I'm going to tell mum about this, mark my words." Ron said.

"Consider them marked," I said, eating my food.

"Fine,"

"Fine," I said. They got up and left. Ron is so infuriating sometimes. No wait; scratch that, _all _the time. I got up and motioned for the rest of the Slytherins to follow me. We walked until I was sure that it was only us.

"Okay, here is the deal, Draco is dead if he is left alone with Ron," I said. We all laughed.

"So he's angry?" Draco asked, knowing the answer.

"I expect a row tonight when I get back, a howler from mum in the morning, and a shouting match after that." I said. They smiled.

"No worries, just hang with us, we'll protect you from that prat you call a brother." Pansy said.

"You can't protect me in the common room." I pointed out.

"True, you're on your own for that one," Blaise said, snickering.

"Oh, gee, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're welcome,"

"About the meeting, how will we pull it off without getting caught?" I asked.

"We'll go into the forest then portkey," Millicent said.

"Oh, that's a good idea," I said.

"Well, you better sneak into your dormitory before that git finds you." Theodore said, laughing.

"You're right. Goodnight all," I said.

"Goodnight," They said and walked away. Only Draco remained.

"No good-night kisses?" He asked innocently. I laughed and put my arms around him.

"Sure why not?" We kissed then said good night, and then I proceeded to the common room to see if I could sneak in. Luckily, they weren't there, so I went to my dorm and fell straight asleep. I couldn't wake up for the world.


	9. Of Howlers and Rigged Stairs

When I woke up the next morning, all my dorm mates were already gone.

"Thanks for waking me up," I grumbled to the empty beds. I took a shower and walked through the empty common room to go to breakfast. I walked into the noisy Great Hall and suddenly the noise level dropped to whispers. I waved to the Slytherins and they waved back, Draco winking. Just as I was halfway across to the Gryffindor table, Errol came pelting into me and I fell down.

"Geroff, Errol!" I said, picking him up and relieving him of his letter. He flew over to Ron and ate his cornflakes. I looked down at the envelope in my hand and saw that it was red. Every eye in the hall was on me and I looked over at Draco and smirked.

"I told you, didn't I? How am I always right?" The Slytherins laughed while the envelope started to smoke.

"Open it, Ginevra," Pansy said. I turned it over and lifted the seal when I heard my mother's voice, magnified a hundred times.

"Ginevra Weasley!" It shrieked. The whole hall was dead silent as they listened to famous Mother Weasley and her temper.

"What is going through your head? Why are you treating your brother and his friends this way? What is wrong with you? What happened to you this summer? You've changed! Why? Changed for the better or for the worse I know not! I can't believe you! Consorting with the Slytherins? Befriending them? How can you trust them? Then you sink even lower and go out with Lucius Malfoy's son? You know him and Ronald fight! How could you do this terrible thing? What's happened? I know you liked him as a kid, but this is different! He's older now! He's no longer the cute little boy you obsessed about! HeOne minute you're my baby daughter then the next minute you are snogging Draco Malfoy! I forbid you to be friends with any of the Slytherins, do you hear me? They are not to be trusted! They will rub off on you! Don't go on and ruin your life because you are having a fling with a Malfoy!" The letter yelled, then burst into flames and turned to ashes. I looked over at Draco and rolled my eyes.

"Oh no! The baby Weasel is dating a Malfoy! The world shall end!" I said, mimicking my mother's voice. The Slytherin table roared with laughter as I shook my head.

"What were you saying 'bout having it all?" I nodded to Draco.

"D'you think she's in a bad mood?" Draco asked sarcastically. I sighed.

"And here comes the row…" I said as the Dream Team came over to me. The whole hall was still watching silently.

"I told you!" Ron said.

"Told me what? That you were going to tell mum? So what's it to you if I'm dating a Malfoy? Who cares if I'm friends with the Slytherins? They accept me for who I am, unlike you and your perfect posse! You don't control my life! You can't tell me who I can and who I can't hang out with! You can't tell me what to do! You're not my keeper you know! I'm not a child any longer; I can take care of myself perfectly, thank-you very much! I've had it with you and your over-protective ways! I'm leaving!" I said, stomping out to the lake with the Slytherins' in tow.

"That was bloody brilliant! Did you see the look on Weasel's face?" Theodore said. We all laughed as we sat underneath my favorite tree by the lake.

"Gosh, he infuriates me! Why can't he just leave me alone?" I cried out in frustration.

"Cause he wuvs his wittle baby sister!" Blaise said, cooing. We all laughed and just enjoyed the silence for about five minutes before I decided I was cooled off.

"Okay, let's go to Potions." I said.

"Joy," Pansy said dryly. I laughed and laced my arm through Draco's and he smiled down at me. We walked to Potions just laughing until we reached the door, which was locked because we were early. The Gryffindors came down the stairs and looked at us while we were laughing. Then my brother and his friends came.

"Oh look, it's the Golden Trio." I said. The Slytherin's laughed as the Gryffindors glared.

"Your mum's right. Malfoy's rubbing off on you." Hermione said.

"Better him than you." I said coldly. Hermione glared at me and was just about to retaliate when Snape came and saved her from getting in trouble. We all walked in and instead of going to sit with the three on the Gryffindor side like I normally would have done, I sat with Draco. Potions wasn't too bad, despite the fact that I could feel the Gryffindor's glaring at me. I didn't have any periods to go back and do, thankfully, so I walked to lunch right away.

"Wait, I don't want to eat lunch." I said, stopping the rest in their tracks.

"Why not?" Draco said.

"Let's go eat in the kitchens." I said. The rest agreed and we all went to the kitchens and ate quietly.

"Well, I've got to go to Arithmancy, yay. See you all at dinner." I said, waving them all good-bye.

"Bye, Ginevra." They all chorused. I slowly made my way upstairs to go to class. I ran into Luna, who was off dreamily in her own world.

"Oh, hello, Ginny." She said. I smiled. I still like Luna. She was strange, but interesting.

"Hello, Luna. Arithmancy?" I said. She nodded and we walked to Arithmancy together and sat down. It was okay, since I at least had Luna for company amongst the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. I trudged to the common room and put my books away. I waited until everyone was already at dinner until I left slowly to go eat dinner also. By the time I reached the doors to enter, I had only a few minutes left to eat, so I just walked over to the Slytherin table to greet everybody.

"Where were you?" Draco said worried.

"Well hello to you to." I said, laughing at his worried expression.

"Sorry, hi. Now where were you?" He said.

"In the common room, trying to skip dinner, but the food called me to it." I said. Blaise snorted in her pudding, which caused Pansy to laugh then everybody else followed suit.

"Can I have a roll? Thanks." I said as Theodore handed me one. I just stood there and ate my roll while the hall emptied out.

"I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore. See you all tomorrow?" I said.

"Yeah, see you." Draco said, hugging me. I smiled and walked to Dumbledore's office, pausing at the statue.

"Um, licorice wand?" I said. I was right, so it opened up. I knocked and heard movement.

"Come in," Dumbledore said. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. Please sit down." He said, digging around in his desk for something.

"Thank-you, Professor." I said, sitting. He pulled out a bag and held it out to me.

"Lemon Drop?" He offered.

"Um, sure, thanks." I said, taking one and popping it in my mouth. I immediately puckered up, it was sour. Dumbledore chuckled and popped one in his mouth as well.

"So, Miss Weasley, is there something you wished to discuss?" He asked, peering at me over his half moon glasses.

"Err, yes. I was wondering, um, sir, if people were allowed to switch houses" I said, looking down at my knees. He sat there for a few seconds before responding.

"If they really wish it so, then yes." He said.

"Well, it's cause I'm unhappy in Gryffindor. All my friends are in Slytherin." I said. He considered me for a moment then nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow at breakfast you shall be resorted, and will get a new schedule." I jumped up excitedly.

"Really? Oh, thank-you, Professor!" I said, running out of his office and to the common room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady said.

"_Bon surmontera le mal."_ I said. I crawled through the hole and was just about to make my way to the stairs when Harry stepped in front of me.

"Move out of my way, Potter." I said impatiently. He looked hurt that I hadn't used his first name, but he quickly got over that.

"No, _Ginny_, we need to talk." He said sternly.

"Oh? 'Bout what?" I said, glaring at him.

"'Bout things. Why are you treating your brother so meanly? What 'bout Hermione? What 'bout me?" He said, looking down. I sighed.

"What 'bout you?" I said, looking at him. He looked up, causing his green eyes which I used to adore to lock with my brown ones.

"Why don't you want to be my friend anymore?"

"I can't. Sorry. Now, if you excuse me, I have to pack." I said, going under his arm and heading for the staircase.

"Pack?" He said, following me.

"Yes, pack. I'm going to be resorted." I said, nearly reaching the top. Then suddenly the stairs turned to a slide just as I remembered that Harry was following me.

"AAAAGH!" I said, tumbling down the stairs along with Harry. He landed on top of me, knocking the wind out of me.

"Harry, get off, I can't breathe." I said, gasping for breath. He got off me, blushing furiously, and helped me up.

"Don't ever do that again." I said, shaking my finger. He looked as if he didn't whether to laugh or to agree, so he settled for just standing there.

"If you're not going to be in Gryffindor, then you can't be on the team." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said as I ran up the stairs and started packing, to keep my mind off everything.


End file.
